"Microdetermination of Calcium in Biological Material by Automatic Fluorometric Titration", Andre B. Borle and F. Norman Briggs "Analytical Chemistry", Vol. 40, No. 2, February 1968 "Evaluation of an Automatic Calcium Titrator", Roy L. Alexander, Jr. "Clinical Chemistry", 17, 1171, (1971)